Auerbacher Hügli
right|380 px|thumb|Auerbacher Hügli Auerbacher Hügli is een project waaraan Aesopos maandenlang hard aan werkte. Hoog boven Piatra bevindt zich een gehucht, in de volksmond Aucherbacher Hügli genoemd. Tot eind 2006 bestond het uit een zevental oude, vervallen gebouwtjes in de onmiddellijke omgeving van de historische Auerbacher Hof en bood het geheel een eerder desolate aanblik. Hoe het ontstond Aesopos droomde er reeds jaren van het gehucht in ere te kunnen herstellen en er iets moois van te mogen maken. Daartoe moest hij echter eerst de kans krijgen de leegstaande gebouwtjes op te kopen, wat een werk van lange adem leek. Veel hing namelijk af van de bereidwilligheid tot verkopen. Aesopos stelde echter tot zijn grote verbazing vast dat de eigenaars in het project geloofden en hem ook ondersteunden, waardoor hij uiteindelijk in het bezit kwam van 7 vervallen gebouwtjes. Op bijgevoegde afbeelding is de inplanting van de bedoelde gebouwtjes aangeduid en werden alle beschikbare gebouwtjes van een nummer voorzien. Het zal U zekerlijk niet ontgaan zijn dat de Auerbacher Hof het nummer 7 draagt. Het begon allemaal tijdens de herfst van 2006 met het verhaal de gekwetste beer. Explorer left|180 px|thumb|Explorer Op een dag, toen Aesopos forel aan 't vissen was in het riviertje dat doorheen het gehucht meandert, hoorde hij plots gebrom. Hij keek rond en zag dat een kleine zwarte beer gekneld zat tussen enkele grote keien. Tijdens zijn herhaalde pogingen zich los te rukken had het dier zich bezeerd en bloedde hevig aan een poot die gebroken leek . De moeder van het dier viel nergens te bespeuren. Aesopos aarzelde geen moment. Hij bevrijdde het dier en keerde terug naar Maple Hills met de kleine zwarte beer in zijn armen. Onder deskundige begeleiding van Mevrouw Kampernoelje werd de poot gespaakt en werd Explorer, zoals ze de vondeling ondertussen hadden gedoopt, in de honderen gezet om op krachten te komen. Dit was het begin van een lange vriendschap tussen wel twee zeer ongewone wezens. Toen de poot van Explorer volledig genezen was, bracht Aesopos hem terug in zijn natuurlijke habitat, maar dat leek helemaal niet naar de zin van zijn beschermeling. Telkens Aesopos de berg afdaalde, liep de kleine beer hem achterna en leek hem weemoedig aan te kijken. Zijn besluit stond vast: Aesopos zou op de berg blijven tot de kleine beer groot en sterk genoeg was om zich opnieuw in zijn natuurlijke omgeving aan te passen. De zomer ging over in de winter en terwijl Explorer zijn winterslaap hield, richtte Aesopos zijn nieuwe woning (gebouwtje nr. 5) in. Gebouwen Châlet Auerbach right|180 px|thumb|Chalet Auerbach (5) right|180 px|thumb|Welkom in de Auerbacher Hof right|180 px|thumb|Auerbacher Hof na de restauratiewerken (7) right|180 px|thumb|voor restauratie (7) Chalet Auerbach is de historische berghut in het gehucht Auerbacher Hügli hoog hoven Piatra waarin jeugdorganisaties jarenlang hun bivak hadden opgeslagen. Eind 2006 jaar palmde Aesopos de chalet in en doopte zijn nieuwe buitenverblijf plechtig "Châlet Auerbach", als eerbetoon aan Elisabeth von Thüringen (1207-1231). Tot op heden blijft het voor buitenstaanders gissen naar de relatie die Aesopos met deze edele dame had. Behalve de kennis dat Elisabeth von Thüringen op 7 juli 2007 exact 800 jaar geleden jaar geboren werd, raakt niemand ook maar één stap verder en blijft Aesopos zich in stilte hullen omtrent deze geheimzinnige dame die op 17. November 1231 in Marburg an der Lahn overleed. Auerbacher Hof Geschiedenis In 1980 had een zekere Jon zijn ouderlijke woning in het Auerbacher Hügli boven Piatra ingericht om er ski's te verhuren. Zijn zaak leed echter al snel verlies vanwege de slechte ligging en de belangrijke concurrentie zoals Sport1950. Jon is toen naar Wikistad verhuisd en de zaak bleef gewoon open zonder eigenaar. De enige werknemer, Alexandru eq. hield de zaak open en hoopte dat Jon na ruim 25 jaar ooit nog terug zou keren. Die kans leek echter klein en daarom zocht Alexandru eq. een vervanger die hij vond in Martijn. Vernieuwing De naam "Ski's van Jon" bleef, maar al gauw bleek dat vooral toeristen die de weg in Piatra kwijtgeraakt waren en toevallig bij de goedkope skiverhuur terechtkwamen de enige klanten waren. Aesopos was zo vrij een bod te doen op de Ski's van Jon en nam de zaak in gemeenschappelijk overleg met Martijn over. Gezien de ligging (in the middle of nowhere) en de slechte bewegwijzering in Piatra, stond Aesopos natuurlijk voor een nieuwe uitdaging. Initieel was het de bedoeling per 1 juli 2007 van start te gaan maar vanwege de erbarmelijke toestand van het gebouw zouden de hoognodige restauratiewerken aanzienlijk meer tijd in beslag nemen. Ondertussen werd reeds werk gemaakt van een goede bewegwijzering in het centrum van Piatra waardoor de toeristen makkelijker de weg moesten vinden naar de Auerbacher Hof die u op de afbeelding onder nummer 7 terugvindt . Reclame Op die manier hoopte Aesopos behalve de bestaande klanten ook nieuwe klanten over de vloer te krijgen en van dit afgelegen gehucht boven Piatra een trekpleister te maken voor het Spitzetal en omgeving. Gezien de unieke ligging en het mooie vergezicht was Aesopos ervan overtuigd dat dit geen ijdele droom was en dat het Auerbacher Hügli in het Spitzetal binnen afzienbare tijd tot ver buiten Libertas bekend zal zijn. Veel zou echter ook afhangen van de mond-aan-mond reclame van diegenen die reeds de weg naar Piatra vonden. Vreemd eigenlijk, onmiddellijk na aanvang van de restauratiewerken kwamen plots vele nieuwsgierige wandelaars en mountain-bikers opdagen. De vele positieve kritiek was een hart onder de riem voor Aesopos die het weer helemaal zag zitten. Daarbovenop kwam nog het nieuws van de grote vondst. Op 7 augustus 2007 ontdekten twee wandelaars nabij Spitzetal Piatra een Acheuléen-vindplaats. In het Natuurhistorisch Museum van de VUW loopt een permanente tentoonstelling onder leiding van Prof Van der Sype. Aesopos was dan ook zeer vereerd toen hij van één van de wandelaars een mailtje met een foto in bijlage toegezonden kreeg. Missie voltooid Op 12 Augustus 2007 was het dan eindelijk zover. Het historische gebouwtje was volledig gerestaureerd en het nieuwe houten schuurtje werd ingericht als fietsstalling en kleine werkplaats. De Auerbacher Stube, het kleine cafetaria in de Auerbacher Hof, verwelkomde zijn eerste gasten en de grote stap naar een volledige revival van het Auerbacher Hügli was gezet. Het concept Wandelaars en mountain-bikers kunnen hun honger stillen in de Auerbacher Stube of gezellig shoppen in de Auerbacher Hof. Het uitgebreide aanbod varieert van wandelstokken tot wandelschoenen, laarzen, regenschermen, hoeden, ... kortom, alles wat een wandelaar nodig kan hebben in de bergen. Aesopos besteedt vooral aandacht aan de mountain-bikers. Herstellingen aan de bikes worden ter plaatse uitgevoerd in het de werkplaats. Een greep uit het gamma Afbeelding:Auerbacher Hof - Walking stick - 450px-Ziegenhainer.jpg|Wandelstokken Afbeelding:Auerbacher Hof - 120px-Walking boots.jpg|Wandelschoenen Afbeelding:Auerbacher Hof - 666px-Walking boots for winter.jpg|Wandelschoenen voor de winter Afbeelding:Auerbacher Hof - Umbrellas 90px-Kasa0078.jpg|Regenschermen Afbeelding:Auerbacher Hof - 95px-Wellies.jpg|Laarzen Afbeelding:Auerbacher Hof - 120px-Straw_hat.jpg|Strooien zonnehoed Afbeelding:Auerbacher Hof - Mountain biker - 120px-Airstyle.jpg|Mountain biker in actie Afbeelding:Auerbacher Hof 800px-Old Stroller.jpg|Aesopos op wandel Het werk is nog niet af right|180 px|thumb|Aucherbacher Hügli Nr. 2 right|180 px|thumb|het interieur Begin 2008 moesten de gebouwen 3, 4 en 6 nog volledig gerestaureerd worden. Medio november 2007 nam Private Detective Alibi Alias (AA) het besluit het gebouw dat het nummer 6 draagt als vaste verblijfplaats te laten inrichten. Begin 2008 werd met de verbouwingswerken gestart. In samenspraak met de binnenhuisarchitect werd beslist het authentieke karakter van het gebouw in de mate van het mogelijke te behouden. De houten vloeren werden volledig gerestaureerd en waar mogelijk werden de glasramen hersteld. Het resultaat mag er wezen! AA nam begin juli 2008 zijn intrek en geniet dagelijks van het prachtige uitzicht en de rust in dit kleine gehucht hoog boven Piatra. Nieuwsgierig als ze is, heeft Mevrouw Kampernoelje als eerste een kijkje mogen nemen en werd ze door de Heer AA persoonlijk rondgeleid. Het margrietenboompje dat ze bij wijze van kleine geste had meegebracht, staat reeds aan de voordeur van Huize AA. Gelieve vanaf heden alle post te adresseren aan: : De Heer AA : Auerbacher Hügli 2 : Spitzetal : Libertas Het emailadres bleef ongewijzigd: aa@piatra.lib Toeristische attracties Trol spotting in Piatra en omgeving right|180 px|thumb|Een trol in [[Piatra]] Een trol is een fabelwezen dat oorspronkelijk uit Noord-Europa (Noorwegen) komt. Terzijde: de trollen van Piatra zijn niet te verwarren met de trollen op usenet, die moedwillig berichten in nieuwsgroepen plaatsen die in strijd zijn met het handvest, de nettiquette of de gangbare consensus in de groep. Nadat nu ook een buitenlandse krant berichtte over de trollen die zich in en om Piatra hebben neergelaten lijkt Auerbacher Hügli plots weer volop in de belangstelling te staan. Aesopos wil van deze vernieuwde interesse gretig gebruik maken om het aanbod aan overnachtingen in Piatra verder uit te breiden. De trollen van Piatra zijn geen domme en lelijke wezens. Ze mogen ronduit gezellige wezens genoemd worden die van een flinke portie humor houden en een loopje nemen met de "zwakheden" van menig sterveling. Neem nu het 8ste gebod: vlucht de achterklap en 't liegen: de Piatraanse trollen weten het steeds weer aan boord te leggen om diegene die zich hieraan schuldig maakt een virtueel lesje te leren. Zouden de Piatraanse trollen aan de basis van de Oktoberrevolutie liggen? Contact U kan de Auerbacher Hof bereiken via email: auerbacherhof@piatra.lib Met de telefoonaansluiting lukt het nog niet helemaal, maar van zodra hier verandering in komt, wordt U automatisch verwittigd. Zie ook *Auerbacher Stube *Piatra Categorie:Winkel Categorie:Toerisme Categorie:Piatra